Caught on Tape
by Expendable Red Shirt
Summary: L wants Light to come out to his father, whether Light agrees or not... And there are cameras EVERYWHERE in the HQ... hmm... What to do, what to do? LxLight


"…And in that case it is highly likely that if we reviewed the film from Higuchi's basement, than we would find solid evidence that he is the current Kira," L finished, and everyone nodded (Matsuda nodding a little too eagerly, obviously lost).

L looked over to Light, who seemed to be staring off into space, completely preoccupied with thoughts of his own. The detective found himself staring at his beautiful chainmate, with his dark caramel locks and big, brown doe eyes. He also had a nice tan, and flawless skin, not to mention his stunning body. Oh, and his _ass_. It was just so –

Wait, this was not time to be thinking about Light's ass. He could have his fun later, _after_ the investigation team had left to their respective quarters and the two had the floor to themselves. Right now he had to focus on the topic at hand: Kira. Clearly L was not the only one having a hard time focusing though, because Light had yet to come out of his daydreams.

"Light-kun," L said, pulling the chain a bit.

Light jumped, his already wide eyes becoming wider in surprise before he gained control of himself. L loved doing that – catching Light off guard, that is – just to see the adorable face he always made, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car (which would normally not be an adorable sight, as seeing that would usually you are about to hit a deer, but on Light it was cute).

Now his eyes hardened, and he glared at the detective. "What was that for, Ryuuzaki?" he demanded.

"Light-kun needs to pay attention when the matter of Kira's identity is involved," L said simply.

Light folded his arms across his chest, looking seriously ticked off. He could be such a woman sometimes. "I was too paying attention," he shot back. "In fact, let's go get the tapes." Without another word, Light jumped up and quickly walked over to where all the tapes were stored. L didn't even lose his balance, just unfolded himself quickly from his chair and followed Light, easily keeping pace with his quick steps. After a certain amount of time being chained to someone, you learn to anticipate their movements so as to avoid future pain.

While they were away, Matsuda whispered to Soichiro, "I think Ryuuzaki and Light are dating, Chief."

The chief turned red with anger. "What would make you say that?" he demanded angrily. "My son isn't gay!"

"Seriously?" Matsuda quirked an eyebrow. "I've only known Light for a few months, and I've noticed. Yet you've known him for his entire life, and never suspected a thing?" Matsuda shook his head condescendingly, and Soichiro couldn't believe it. Matsuda. Looking down. On _him_? _Matsuda_? What had this world come to? "Anyway, I've been watching them recently. They are obviously dating. I don't even think they're trying to hide it. And you know what I found? A _tube_ _of_ _lubricant_." He said this like a school girl relaying 'scandalous' gossip about the most popular people in school. And he might as well have been. "So do you think Light would be the seme or the uke? I personally think – "

"Be quiet, Matsuda," the chief snapped, glaring harshly and the young cop. Matsuda backed off, laughing nervously. Even he knew when he'd pushed it too far – most of the time. So he stopped. Through all of this Mogi was as silent as always, and Aiber just relaxed on a couch in the far corner, chatting on his cell phone in perfect French, apparently to some other sucker he was setting up to con. Wedy was busy doing her theify-thing somewhere outside of the HQ.

Outside of the main room, L and Light were having an argument as they fetched the tapes.

"Light, you need to come out to your father," L said determinedly.

"No," Light asserted. "Because then he'll start asking what you use the chain for, and how are you supposed to answer that?"

"To monitor you, of course," L said innocently. "You are my number one Kira suspect, after all. I was under the impression that your father was already aware of my suspicions regarding your claimed innocence."

"Sleeping with a suspect? Tsk-tsk, Ryuuzaki." Light turned to look L in the eyes, taking on a more serious tone. "He won't leave us alone. And I _like_ my alone time with you, L. In fact, I _love _it. And I don't want my father taking that away from us."

"I have a higher authority than him."

"Yes, but he's my father."

"Touché."

Light sighed in an exasperated way and closed his eyes, therefore missing when L switched out one of the tapes.

L and Light came back into the room, each holding two tapes. All was silent, except for the annoying French in the background with the occasional laughter thrown in. Everyone stood there, Matsuda and Soichiro feeling very awkward, L trying to hold back his giggles – yes, his _giggles_ – and Light just trying to understand what had suddenly made everything so awkward. Luckily, Watari came in and set up the surveillance footage for them to review. L seemed practically in hysterics by now. He looked like a balloon about to burst.

"What's up with you, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked. "You're acting very… abnormal."

His question was answered as soon as the image appeared on the screen. It was not Higuchi's basement, nor anything that resembled it. Rather, it was his and L's room…

And the camera had captured a particularly…

Intimate moment.

"L… ngh… faster," Light grunted.

L was on top, clearly the seme.

More noises issued from both boys.

In the present, a different kind of noise was coming from each. L was laughing so hard he had fallen to the floor, and if what was being broadcast wasn't an extremely revealing video of the two, everyone would have been staring at him in awe of the sheer rarity of the moment. And Light… the noise was… well… it was a sort of animal-like scream. It took a while, but finally words started coming out, and he was demanding Watari turn off the video.

"Damn it, old man!" he screeched. "I said, TURN IT OFF!"

Watari chuckled good-naturedly and shook his head at their antics, then sent the signal to shut down the screen.

L having finished his laughing fit, and Light's voice being too tired to scream anymore, there was dead silence in the room. Aiber was done talking to his next victim, Mogi just never talked, Matsuda was smiling smugly, because he was _right _– ha! take that! – and Soichiro… he looked like he was having a hard time remembering how to breathe.

"Um… dad?" Light squeaked, breaking the silence. "Are you… okay?"

A tear rolled down his father's cheek.

"Dad, are you… are you _crying_?"

"I'm just so disappointed in you, Light," he finally said.

"Dad, I –"

"I mean, uke? Really? C'mon Light, after having a girlfriend like Misa, you should be headstrong and assertive enough to be seme. Such a waste, Light, such a waste."

Light took a step back, surprised beyond description. "Wh-wha?" was all he could manage.

Soichiro walked from the room shaking his head and muttering, "Uke! I can't believe it. Where did I go wrong?"

Light didn't forgive L for that one until he was allowed to be seme in their make-up sex that night. They would show Soichiro the tape tomorrow…

**AN- **Gasp! L being unprofessional? And laughing? Never thought I'd see the day… Review please – just because I asked you nicely!


End file.
